Basil Rathbone
thumb Philip St. John Basil Rathbone (* 12. Juni 1892 in Johannesburg, Südafrikanische Republik; † 21. Juli 1967 in New York) war ein britischer Schauspieler. Er spielte Guy von Gisbourne in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Basil Rathbone wurde als Philip St. John Basil Rathbone am 12. Juni 1892 in Johannesburg als Sohn eines Mineningenieurs und einer Violenspielerin geboren. Sein Vater stammte aus der angesehenen Rathbone Family in Liverpool. Der spätere Schauspieler hatte zwei ältere Halbbrüder und zwei jüngere Geschwister. Der Twilight-Schauspieler Jackson Rathbone ist mit ihm weitläufig verwandt. Als Rathbones Vater im Zweiten Burenkrieg angeklagt wurde, floh die Familie nach Großbritannien, wo er eine Schule in Repton besuchte. Der 19-jährige Rathbone gab 1911 sein Schauspieldebüt am Theater in Ipswich mit einer Aufführung von Shakespears Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung. Sein Filmdebut gab Rathbone 1921 in den Filmen The Fruitful Vine und The Fruitful Wine. Bekannt wurde er jedoch hauptsächlich durch die Darstellung unsympathischer Charaktere in historischen Filmen. Mit David Copperfield, einer Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Charles Dickens, schaffte er 1935 seinen Durchbruch als David Copperfields grausam-strengen Stiefvater Mr. Murdstone, der den Jungen schlägt. Im gleichen Jahr spielte er den rücksichtslosen Marquis St. Evremonde in Flucht aus Paris, ebenfalls nach Dickens, und er trat zusammen mit Greta Garbo und Fredric March in Anna Karenina auf, einer Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Leo Tolstoj. Basil Rathbone spielte darin den Fürsten Alexej Karenin, Anna Kareninas langweiligen und eifersüchtigen Ehemann. thumb|left|Basil Rathbone als Sir Guy Rathbone spielte oft Schurkenrollen, so an der Seite von Gary Cooper in Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo, neben Kay Francis als Verführer in Confession sowie als klassischer Mantel-und-Degen-Bösewicht an der Seite von Errol Flynn und Olivia de Havilland in Unter Piratenflagge. In Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden stellte Rathbone den bösartigen Guy of Gisbourne dar, eine seiner berühmtesten Filmrollen. In vielen historischen Abenteuerfilmen lieferte sich Basil Rathbone packende Fechtduelle mit den Helden und galt bald als das Idealbild des eleganten Schurken. Ironischerweise war er der beste Fechter in Hollywood und gab seinen „Gegnern“ Unterricht, damit sie ihn schlagen konnten. Von Errol Flynn als Robin Hood wird sein Guy letztlich auch im Schwertkampf getötet. Zweimal wurde Rathbone in der Zeit für den Oscar nominiert: 1937 für seinen Tybalt in Romeo und Julia und 1939 für seinen König Ludwig XI. in Wenn ich König wär. Beide Male wurde ihm der Preis verwehrt. thumb|Sherlock HolmesVon 1939 bis 1946 war er in 14 Filmen mit Nigel Bruce als Sherlock Holmes zu sehen. Rathbones Aussehen galt dem von Holmes als sehr ähnlich. Er stellte Holmes als einen seinen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten sehr bewussten Menschen dar, dem es aber zugleich sehr schwerfiel Gefühle zu zeigen. Rathbone gilt als einer der bekanntesten Holmes-Darsteller und erfreut sich deshalb noch immer großer Beliebtheit. 1946 beendete er die Filmreihe, da er sich zu sehr mit Holmes identifiziert fühlte. 1948 bekam er einen Tony Award (eine Art Oscar für Theaterdarsteller) für seine schauspielerischen Leistungen im Stück The Heiress am Broadway verliehen. Im Film Der Hofnarr veräppelte er 1955 als böser Berater des Königs, "Lord Ravenhurst", die Rolle des Sir Guy. Die letzten Jahre seiner Karriere spielte er in zumeist kleineren Filmen, am Theather und im Fernsehen. Rathbones erste Ehe wurde bereits in den 1920er-Jahren geschieden. Mit seiner Frau hatte er einen Sohn namens Rodion (1915-1996). Seine zweite Ehe mit der Stummfilmdrehbuch-Autorin Ouida Rathbone verlief glücklich: Sie adoptierten ein Kind und blieben bis Rathbones plötzlichem Herztod in seinem New Yorker Appartment im Jahre 1967 verheiratet. thumb Filmografie *1921: Innocent *1921: The Fruitful Wine *1923: The School for Scandal *1925: Die Tänzerin von Moulin-Rouge (The Masked Bride) *1926: The Great Deception *1929: The Last of Mrs. Cheyney *1930: The Bishop Murder Case *1930: The Flirting Widow *1930: The Lady of Scandal *1930: A Lady Surrenders *1930: Sin Takes A Holiday *1932: Um eine Fürstenkrone (A Lady Commands) *1935: David Copperfield (David Copperfield) *1935: Anna Karenina (Anna Karenina) *1935: Der Untergang von Pompeji (The Last Days of Pompeii) *1935: Flucht aus Paris (A Tale of Two Cities) *1935: Unter Piratenflagge (Captain Blood) *1936: Frauenehre (Private Number) *1936: Romeo und Julia (Romeo and Juliet) *1936: Der Garten Allahs (The Garden of Allah) *1937: Confession *1937: Make a Wish *1937: Tovarich *1938: Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo (The Adventures of Marco Polo) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Wenn ich König wär (If I Were King) *1938: The Dawn Patrol *1939: Frankensteins Sohn (Son of Frankenstein) *1939: The Sun Never Sets *1939: Der Hund von Baskerville (Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of the Baskervilles) *1939: Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) *1939: Der Henker von London (Tower of London) *1940: Rythmn on the River *1940: Im Zeichen des Zorro (The Mark of Zorro) *1941: The Mad Doctor *1941: The Black Cat *1942: Schatten am Fenster (Fingers at the Window) *1942: Crossroads *1942: Die Stimme des Terrors (Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror) *1942: Die Geheimwaffe (Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon) *1943: Verhängnisvolle Reise (Sherlock Holmes in Washington) *1943: Gespenster im Schloß (Sherlock Holmes Faces Death) (Das tödliche Ritual) *1943: Gefährliche Flitterwochen (Above Suspicion) *1944: Das Spinnennest (Sherlock Holmes: The Spider Woman) *1944: Die Kralle (Sherlock Holmes: The Scarlet Claw) *1944: Die Perle der Borgia (Sherlock Holmes: The Pearl of Death) *1944: Badende Venus (Bathing Beauty) *1944: Der Pirat und die Dame (Frenchman’s Creek) *1945: Das Haus des Schreckens (Sherlock Holmes:The House of Fear) *1945: Die Frau in Grün (Sherlock Holmes: The Woman in Green) *1945: Gefährliche Mission ('Sherlock Holmes': 'Pursuit to Algiers)'' *1946: Juwelenraub ''('Sherlock Holmes: 'Terror by Night)'' *1946: Jagd auf Spieldosen ''('Sherlock Holmes: ''Dressed to Kill) *1946: Heartbeat *1949: Die Abenteuer von Ichabod und Taddäus Kröte (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Sprechrolle *1954: Der Schürzenjäger von Venedig (Casanova’s Big Night) *1955: Wir sind keine Engel (We’re No Angels) *1955: Der Hofnarr (The Court Jester) *1956: Die Schreckenskammer des Dr. Thosti (Black Sleep) *1958: Das letzte Hurra (The Last Hurrah) *1961: The Black Cat (Sprechrolle) *1962: Das Zauberschwert (The Magic Sword) *1962: Pontius Pilatus – Statthalter des Grauens (Ponzio Pilato) *1962: Der grauenvolle Mr. X (Tales of Terror) *1963: Ruhe Sanft GmbH (The Comedy of Terrors) *1965: Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet *1966: Erbschaft mit Hindernissen (The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini) *1966: Queen of Blood *1967: Hillbillys In A Haunted House *1967: Autopsia de un fantasma *1986: Posthum Synchronsprecher des Sherlock Holmes in Basil, der große Mäusedetektiv Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)